


Mai contraddire uno chef

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cooking, Early Work, F/M, Humor, Married Couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Guarda che non sono mica tuo figlio! Non mi puoi trattare in questo modo!” protestò. Monica si voltò lentamente, lasciando per un momento da parte i fornelli.“Se non esci immediatamente dalla mia cucina, giuro che più tardi non ti mando a giocare a biliardino da Joey”
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller
Kudos: 1





	Mai contraddire uno chef

**_ Mai Contraddire Uno Chef _ **

“Monica, che cosa stai facendo?” le chiese Chandler, vedendola indaffarata ai fornelli.

“Stasera vengono a cena i miei genitori, e voglio che tutto sia perfetto” spiegò lei, mentre tentava contemporaneamente di mescolare qualcosa in una pentola e controllare l’arrosto in forno. Il marito assunse un’aria di scherno.

“Tesoro, stai tranquilla. Sono sicura che andrà tutto bene” le disse, mettendo un dito nella salsa per assaggiarla. L’urlo che ne seguì fu lancinante.

“Leva subito quelle dita sudice dalla mia salsa bernese! Chandler, lo sai che divento nervosa quando ci sono i miei, per favore, vattene nella tua stanza!” gridò. Lui alzò un sopracciglio.

“Guarda che non sono mica tuo figlio! Non mi puoi trattare in questo modo!” protestò. Monica si voltò lentamente, lasciando per un momento da parte i fornelli.

“Se non esci immediatamente dalla mia cucina, giuro che più tardi non ti mando a giocare a biliardino da Joey” rispose, calma. L’uomo articolò qualche verso sconnesso, prima di tornare in camera sua, con passo pesante.

Sapeva che la moglie voleva sempre fare bella figura con i suoi genitori, che aveva dei complessi d’inferiorità, credendo che loro volessero più bene a Ross che a lei. Ma quando ci si metteva, faceva un baffo ad un gerarca nazista!

****

“Allora papà, che te ne pare della quiche?” chiese Monica, nervosamente. Il padre masticò pensieroso per qualche istante, prima di sorridere e rivolgersi alla ragazza.

“Beh tesoro... diciamo che ho assaggiato tuoi piatti molto più gustosi le disse” Chandler vide la vena sulla fronte di Monica gonfiarsi pericolosamente, e fece un maldestro tentativo di sviare la conversazione.

“Signor Geller allora, come va la Borsa ultimamente?” disse, a voce troppo alta. I tre si voltarono a guardarlo, confusi.

“Ragazzo, quand’è stata l’ultima volta che ti sei preoccupato di titoli e azioni?” chiese il padre di Monica, divertito. Chandler abbassò lo sguardo.

“Ehm... mai” ammise. Monica a quel punto ne approfittò per riprendere le redini del discorso.

“Come sarebbe a dire che hai assaggiato di meglio? Ci ho messo due ore a prepararla, ed è la cosa più buona che assaggerai mai in vita tua!” strillò, col solito tono isterico da ‘a-qualcuno-non-piace-la-mia-cucina’.

“Monica, sono sicuro che tuo padre non intendeva criticare il tuo piatto. Che è buonissimo” le disse Chandler, facendo dei gesti eloquenti con gli occhi al signor Geller.

“Hai un tic, figliolo?” chiese questi, cadendo dalle nuvole. Monica a quel punto si alzò dalla sedia, prese la quiche e la gettò in faccia al padre.

“Fuori!” gridò, indicando la porta.

“Tesoro, stai calma, la quiche è...” tentò di parlare sua madre, ma la donna fu irremovibile. Dopo che i genitori ebbero raccolto le loro cose, si diresse verso la sua stanza, e lì si chiuse, sbattendo la porta.

Chandler accompagnò i signori Geller, con aria mortificata. Il padre di Monica gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Tranquillo Chandler. Fa così all’incirca da quando aveva sei anni. Sono certo che le passerà” gli sussurrò, poi aggiunse a voce alta “Vieni Judy, ti porto a cena fuori!” dalla stanza da letto si udì l’ennesimo grido, e i due si affrettarono a uscire.

****

Quella sera Chandler attese invano che Monica lo raggiungesse a letto. Dopo un po’ che aspettava, decise di raggiungerla in cucina. La trovò seduta al tavolo, intenta a fissare i resti della quiche sul pavimento.

“Ho sporcato la mia cucina” disse, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Lui le sorrise.

“È rimasta un po’ di quiche nel piatto. Che ne dici, la finiamo?” propose, porgendole una forchetta. Lei sbuffò, sorridendo, e accettò l’offerta. Masticò intensamente, e alla fine posò la forchetta nel piatto.

“Sai che ti dico? Forse non è il mio piatto migliore” concluse. Chandler le scoccò un’occhiataccia, salvo poi scrollare le spalle.

“Non fa niente. Ti amo lo stesso” le disse, per poi ad abbracciarla.

“Ma è sicuramente meglio di qualunque cosa che si possa mangiare in un ristorante di New York” bofonchiò, riprendendo a mangiare.

Sì, si disse Chandler, l’amava lo stesso. Ma la quiche non era sicuramente il suo forte.

Fece buon viso a cattivo gioco, e riprese a mangiare anche lui, senza mai smettere di sorriderle. 


End file.
